


An Innocent Question

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Basically Robin can change genders, F/M, Intersex Robin/Grima, M/M, Multi, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: When Rowan starts wondering about the circumstances of Lucina’s birth, both he and Lianna drag Darios to ask the Ylissean heroes for an answer. It’s not exactly what they expected but it might prove to be helpful for the young heirs of Aytolis.





	An Innocent Question

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a thing after getting to chapter 16 of FE Warriors. I just want the twins and Darios to be happy. T_T

“Erm...how is it that Chrom and Robin have a daughter?” Rowan asked, a confused frown on his face as he looked upon the Ylissean heroes.

Lianna elbowed him hard, giving her brother a look of disappointment. He looked just as confused, slightly annoyed that she gave him a jab and she shook her head in defeat and exasperation.

“There’s just some things you can’t ask, Rowan,” she told him in reprimand.

His eyes widened briefly before his frown darkened and he glared at his sister, “it’s an innocent question! What’s your problem, Lianna?!”

She inhaled sharply, her hands fisting on her sides. She had the urge to throttle her brother but refrained herself from doing anything too rash. Instead, she leaned forward and hissed, “it’s rude, you jerk! You can’t just ask that out loud! They haven’t even—you know!”

She made vague gestures with her arms that only infuriated Rowan even further and he was just about to throttle her (unlike her, he wasn’t beyond a little roughhousing) when Darios came to calm both their nerves.

“What’s going on here?” The older prince asked, looking at both his friends with as much neutrality as he could—they were quite a handful most of the time but in one way, he was glad they haven’t changed even with all that was going on.

“Rowan is being rude,” Lianna spoke out first, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her chin up.

“No, I wasn’t!” Rowan denied immediately, frowning at his sister and Darios refrained himself from sighing out loud.

“Well...what made you say so, Lianna?” Darios asked and didn’t miss the look of betrayal on Rowan’s face. Striking a balance between the two was always difficult when it came to their arguments (he had so much respect for Queen Yelena).

“He’s well, he was going to ask Chrom and Robin why they have a daughter.” Lianna answered, speaking in a lower volume. She sent a look towards the heroes and Darios glanced briefly at them, seeing how Chrom and Robin were talking with Lucina.

“Honestly, how is it rude? It’s an innocent question!” Rowan groaned, throwing his arms up in the air.

“They haven’t told anyone they’re actually...together,” Lianna looked down, embarrassed. “I mean...they _are_ together, but it’s still...”

Rowan rolled his eyes at his sister and this time, Darios let out a small sigh.

“Lianna’s not wrong, Rowan. Aytolis has more open laws about those unions but Gristonne and several other nations still have their reservations. It’s a delicate topic easily taken out of context,” Darios explained gently, trying not to sound like he was putting the young prince down. “However, I think for this case with Chrom, it’s not a matter of delicacy. He’s not like most royals—or people, for that matter. It takes a lot to offend him.”

“Wait so—”

Darios offered a small smile to both his friends, “I suppose it’s all right to ask him but you should refrain from being too blunt.”

Rowan frowned, “how does that work?”

Lianna sighed heavily. “Fine, we’ll ask him together.”

“Oh, admit it—you’re just as curious as I am,” Rowan grinned smugly.

“Don’t rub it in,” the princess whined before gesturing towards Chrom and the others. “Well, shall we? Better now than later.”

Rowan replied with an enthusiastic cheer and both twins set off towards the unknowing heroes. Darios stifled a groan and shook his head before following behind his friends, knowing that even Lianna’s good intentions weren’t always met with the same enthusiasm. He had to be sure they weren’t going to singlehandedly ruin the coherence their ragtag team acquired.

“Prince Rowan, Princess Lianna, hello. Oh, and Prince Darios as well,” Lucina greeted formally, a smile on her face so unlike the expressions she wore when they first met her and she still insisted upon wearing her mask. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Well—” Rowan spoke up first, elbowing his sister. “Lianna has a question.”

“What?” Lianna gasped and glared at her brother, betrayed. “You’re the one who—”

Darios cleated his throat before the siblings went on again with their argument, earning a sympathetic though amused look from Robin. He supposed a tactician like him would also have his fair share of experience as a mediator.

“I apologize if it may come out as rude but these two have been curious, and might I admit that so have I, of the circumstances surrounding Lucina’s birth.” Darios said in an almost charming and diplomatic tone. He was waiting for a negative reaction from either of the three heroes but what he got instead was a blank look from both Chrom and Robin. Darios blinked at the reaction before quickly adding, “if it’s a private matter, we understand and—”

“Oh no, it’s all right!” Chrom chuckled sheepishly before glancing at Robin and at Lucina. “It’s just, it never occurred to me that I should question who Lucina’s mother is.”

“Really, Chrom?” Robin shook his head, though he sounded disappointed, his amused smile was anything but.

“Uh, I was so preoccupied by her presence, I didn’t really think about the how’s and why’s.” Chrom grinned at his tactician. “Besides, that’s your job, Robin.”

At that, Robin and Lucina chuckled.

“Father, you’re quite hopeless.” Lucina teased lightly then turned to Robin, “well, father. I’m curious of your thoughts on the matter, if you don’t mind sharing.”

“I don’t mind, it’s just I haven’t given it much thought as you’d have expected.” Robin shrugged. “You take too much after Chrom, leaving little clues as to who your mother is. I naturally assumed it was Olivia or perhaps a village maiden, I seem to recall the court advisors muttering about one they had hidden away just for such circumstances.”

“A village maiden—” before Chrom could continue his surprise at what his advisors have been doing behind his back, Lucina let out a chuckle.

“As always, you don’t disappoint, father. You’ve cleared all the bases—however, I suppose this one isn’t as logical as one would think,” Lucina smiled as if she was harboring a juicy secret. “You are my mother, father. At least, from the future I came from, you took upon a female physique so that you may conceive.”

“Pardon me—what,” seemed to be the collective thought.

“It seems that you’ve taken more of Grima than you realize, father. As mother—Olivia, I mean, always said, it’s one of the good things we can take away from all that madness.” Lucina continued to smile serenely even at the shock and utter confusion everyone else wore.

“Wait so you’re saying that—”

“I’m a woman?” Robin frowned, trying to wrap his head around the idea that he was or could be a woman. “But, how?”

“You never explained it. I only assumed it just...happens? In any case, it hasn’t been passed down to myself or to Morgan. So I don’t have an answer for that, I apologize.”

“No, no, it’s not your fault, Lucina. It’s just—hmm. I suppose that explains why we encountered a female version of me earlier but...” Robin’s frown worsened then his hands patted his chest. “I need to experiment on this.”

“Robin—” Chrom began before Robin looked up, having an almost crazed spark in his eyes.

“This is amazing, Chrom! I should see if there are any other benefits to shifting forms! But first, I must learn to control it!” Robin cheered.

Lucina turned back to the Aytolian and Gristonnian princes and princess. “It’s quite a fantastical situation, but I don’t think it’s the strangest one we’ve encountered.”

“There is truth to that claim,” Darios agreed. “Still, it’s quite a situation.”

“Yes—though my father has taken another wife who gave birth to one of my brothers. Had Robin not been able to change forms at will, Olivia would have given birth to me, as well.”

“So, taking in more than one consort is allowed in your kingdom?” Lianna wondered with some awe.

“It hasn’t been practiced in the last few generations until my father, or so I was told.” Lucina answered. “It seemed that only the kings of old practiced the tradition and over the years, rather than abolish the law, it was left forgotten. Robin unearthed it in order for my brother not to be labeled as a bastard.”

“Gristonne practices the same traditions as well,” Darios nodded, looking at the twins who were surprised by the revelation. “My father and grandfather have taken only single wives but I’ve been told they were advised to have more to ensure the future of the crown.”

Darios didn’t miss the sudden pleased and excited looks the twins shared before they thanked Lucina, a flustered Chrom and an enthusiastic Robin for their help—help in what, Darios found himself wondering. But the twins didn’t seem to be harboring any residue annoyance for each other from their earlier argument and Darios could count that as a win for now.

“But Gristonne doesn’t allow marriages between princes—” Rowan whispered quietly to his sister, their heads pressed almost cheek to cheek.

“But it’s fine in Aytolis! You marry him here, I marry him there!” Lianna whispered back with a wide grin as if she solved the world’s mysteries.

“Well...I guess that would work.” Rowan nodded as a new revelation came to him. “I don’t have to worry about the succession of the crown if you give birth to twins or something, Lianna.”

“Oh, it does solve that problem! So, we’ll also have to stop keeping points on who gets to marry him.”

“Right, and now we can start courting him—for Darios!”

“For Darios!”

Several feet away from them, Darios observed them with both fondness and exasperation. He wasn’t sure what crazy scheme they were up to now but it didn’t change the fact that he was seriously too smitten with both Aytolian heirs. He’d have a lot of work on his hands once this conflict was over, from convincing the courts to legalize a union between princes and to officially courting the twins.

A small smile came to him as the twins started cheering on their own. He didn’t really think he’d ever say or think it but—for Aytolis.

**Author's Note:**

> IMAGINE: DARIOS WITH AYTOLIAN SUNSHINE ON EACH ARM. IT’S BEAUTIFUL.


End file.
